Novels
Hulk Novels * Incredible Hulk: Lost in Time (1980) * The Incredible Hulk: What Savage Beast by Peter David (1995) * The Incredible Hulk: Abominations, by Jason Henderson (1997) * Hulk, by Peter David (2003) * The Hulk Fights Back * Hulk: The Movie Storybook * I Am the Hulk * The Incredible Hulk, by Peter David (2008) * The Incredible Hulk: Movie Novelization (2008) * Hulk Saves the Day (2010) Fantastic Four Novels * Fantastic Four: The Island of Danger (1984) * To Free Atlantis, by Nancy A. Collins, Paul Ryan (1995) * Fantastic Four: Redemption of the Silver Surfer, Michael Jan Freidman (1997) * Countdown to Chaos, by Pierce Askegren (1998) * Fantastic Four, by Peter David (2005) * War Zone by Greg Cox (2005) * The Baxter Effect, by Dave Stern (2006) * Rise of the Silver Surfer, by Daniel Josephs (2007) * Fantastic Four: What Lies Between, by Peter David (2007) * Doom Gate, by Jeffrey Lang (2008) Marvel Novels * Gates of What If? (1988) * Cosmos Cubed (1988) * All This and World War II (1989) * The Revenge of Kang (1989) * The Weird, Weird West (1989) * After Midnight (1990) * Machines of Doom (1992) * Marvel Novel Series Other Novels * The Avengers: Battle the Earth-Wrecker (1967) * Captain America: The Great Gold Steal (1968) * Howard the Duck: The Menace from Outer Space (1986) * Daredevil: Predator's Smile (1996) * Spider-Man and the Incredible Hulk: Doom's Day Book One: Rampage (1996) * Spider-Man and Iron Man: Doom's Day Book Two: Sabotage (1997) * Spider-Man and Fantastic Four: Doom's Day Book Three: Wreckage (1997) * Generation X (1997) * Star Trek: The Next Generation/X-Men: Planet X (1998) * X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow Book 1: The Past (1998) * X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow Book 2: The Present (1998) * X-Men & Spider-Man: Time's Arrow Book 3: The Future (1998) * Blade (1998) * Generation X: Crossroads (1998) * Captain America: Liberty's Torch (1998) * Daredevil: The Cutting Edge (1999) * X-Men and the Avengers: Gamma Quest Book (1999) * X-Men and the Avengers: Gamma Quest Book 2: Search and Rescue (1999) * The Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Pierce Askegren (1999) * X-Men and the Avengers: Gamma Quest Book 2: Friend or Foe? (2000) * Generation X: Genogoths, by J. Steven York (2000) * Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Empyre (2000) * Daredevil (2003) * Blade: Trinity (2004) * Elektra (2004) * The Punisher (2004) * Ghost Rider (2007) * Thor's Revenge (2011) * Civil War, by Stuart Moore (2012) * The She-Hulk Diaries, by Marta Acosta (2013) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Rocket Raccoon and Groot Steal the Galaxy! by Dan Abnett (2014) * Rogue Touch, by Christine Woodward (2013) * Once Upon a Time: Shadow of the Queen * New Avengers: Breakout (2013) * The Death of Captain America, by Larry Hama (2014) * Black Widow: Forever Red (2015) * Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars, by Alexander Irvine (2015) * Avengers: Everybody Wants to Rule the World, by Dan Abnett (2015) * Ant Man: Natural Enemy, by Jason Starr (2015) * Deadpool: Paws, by Stefan Petrucha (2015) * Marvel's Captain America: Civil War: The Junior Novel (2016) * Black Widow: Red Vengeance (2016) * Thanos: Death Sentence, by Stuart Moore (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Collect Them All, by Corinne Duyvis (2017) * Runaways: An Original Novel, by Christopher Golden (2018) * Loki: Where Mischief Lies by Mackenzi Lee (2019) Squirrel Girl novels by Shannon Hale and Dean Hale * Squirrel Meets World (2017) * 2 Fuzzy, 2 Furious (2018) Iron Man Novels * Iron Man: The Armor Trap (1995) * Iron Man: Operation A.I.M. (1996) * Iron Man: Steel Terror (1996) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man: The Junior Novel (2010) * Iron Man: Femme Fatales (2009) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook (2010) * Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel (2010) * Iron Man: Virus, by Alex Irvine, (2010) * Iron Man: Extremis, by Marie Javins (2013) * Iron Man: Invasion of the Space Phantoms, by Steve Behling (2016) * Iron Man: The Gauntlet, by Eoin Colfer (2016) * Iron Man: Mutually Assured Destruction, by Pat Shand (2017) Spider-Man Novels * Spider-Man Zaps Mr. Zodiac, by George Elrick (1976) * Amazing Spider-Man: The Big Top Mystery (1984) * Spider-Man: The Venom Factor, by Diane Duane (1994) * Spider-Man: The Lizard Sanction, by Diane Duane and Scott Koblish (1995) * Spider-Man: Carnage in New York, by D. Michelinie (1995) * Spider-Man: Deadly Cure, by Bill McCay (1996) * Spider-Man: Goblin's Revenge, by Dean Wesley Smith (1996) * Spider-Man: Midnight Justice, by Martin Delrio (1996) * Spider-Man: The Octopus Agenda, by Diane Duane (1996) * Untold Tales of Spider-Man * Spider-Man: Global War, by Martin Delrio (1997) * Spider-Man: Lizard's Rage, by Neal Barrett (1997) * Spider-Man: Warrior's Revenge, by Neal Barrett (1997) * Spider-Man: Valley of the Lizard (1998) * Spider-Man: Venom's Wrath (1998) * Spider-Man: Wanted: Dead or Alive (1998) * Spider-Man: Goblin Moon (1999) * Spider-Man: The Gathering of the Sinister Six (1999) * Spider-Man: Emerald Mystery (2000) * Spider-Man: Revenge of the Sinister Six (2001) * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man Saves the Day * Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Secret of the Sinister Six (2002) * Mary Jane: The Novel (2003) * Mary Jane 2: The Novel (2004) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Doc Around the Clock * Spider-Man: Enter Doctor Octopus (2004) * Down These Mean Streets (2005) * Spider-Man: The Darkest Hours (2006) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Spider-Man Versus Sandman * Spider-Man: Drowned in Thunder (2007) * Spider-Man: Requiem (2008) * Spider-Man: Kraven's Last Hunt (2014) * Miles Morales: Spider-Man, by Jason Reynolds (2017) Ultimates Novels * Tomorrow Men * Against All Enemies Wolverine Novels * Weapon X (2004) * Road of Bones (2006) * Lifeblood (2007) * Violent Tendencies (2007) * Wolverine: Election Day (2008) * Nature of the Beast (2008) * Wolverine: Worst Day Ever (2009) X-Men Novels * The Xavier Files (1994) * Dark Phoenix (1995) * X-Men: Sabretooth Unleashed (1995) * X-Men: Mutant Empire Book One: Siege (1996) * X-Men: Mutant Empire Book Two: Sanctuary (1996) * X-Men: Empire's End (1997) * X-Men: Mutant Empire Book Three: Salvation (1997) * X-Men: Smoke and Mirrors (1997) * X-Men: The Jewels of Cyttorak (1997) * X-Men: Codename Wolverine (1998) * X-Men: Law of the Jungle (1998) * X-Men: Prisoner X (1998) * X-Men: Soul Killer (1999) * X-Men: A Novelization (2000) * X-Men: Shadows of the Past (2000) * X-Men - The Chaos Engine Trilogy: Book 1 * X-Men - The Chaos Engine Trilogy: Book 2 * X-Men - The Chaos Engine Trilogy: Book 3 * X-Men: The Legacy Quest Book One (2002) * X-Men: The Legacy Quest Book Two (2002) * X-Men: The Legacy Quest Book Three (2002) * X-Men 2 (2003) * Dark Mirror (2005) * X-Men: Watchers on the Walls (2006) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * The Return (2007) * Astonishing X-Men: Gifted, by Peter David (2012) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) See also: * Marvel Novel Series Category:Novels